House At Lost
by PabLOL
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si un doctor tan talentoso como House, llegara a parar a una extraña isla junto a otro grupo de sobrevivientes? Ya sé en que estás pensando...House at Lost!
1. Gosh! Chapter 1 !

House at Lost 

Son las 5:30 de la tarde, y el único pasajero quien no podía dormir golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo insistentemente, contando los goles necesarios para llegar a la final del campeonato en su juego de gameboy advance. Había tenido una semana en Sydney horrible, recordándose continuamente "mataré a Wilson" por recomendarle tamañas vacaciones. Tampoco hablemos de Japón. Y no fue el problema el idioma, porque claro, para House casi no existían imposibles. Pero Japón era Japón, y su casa tenía mucho más valor que un país saturado de electricidad. Lo único que deseaba en el mundo, era volver a su cómoda casa con poca comida y mucha morfina, y olvidarse del resto. Lamentablemente aún tenía que esperar. Aún le quedaba bastante del viaje, mas encima haciendo una escala conferencia incluida en Australia. Ahora miraba con aburrimiento una película que apenas le resultaba conocida, mientras un niño 3 asientos más adelante no paraba de gritar. Y es que…una de las cosas que odiaba de viajar en avión era lo increíblemente aburrido que se torna a los 5 minutos, y de lo incómodo que es. Sin contar claro, los compañeros de asiento que no te dejaban tranquilo, como el que tenía al lado. El constante ronquido de su compañero no lo dejaba en paz, ni tampoco el incesante movimiento del avión. Y mirándolo bien…

--¡Vaya vaya!... miren quién tenemos aquí —poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, y sacando del sueño a su acompañante-- ¿no es mi querido y anciano colega Jack? Después de tu desastrosa campaña a favor de usar calcetines largos pensé que no te volvería a ver.

--House…--lo miró con repudio—No me digas que vienes de buscar "mujeres de noche" en Australia. Y por la cara...no te fue nada de bien¡OH, perdona! Olvidé que esa cara la tuviste siempre.-le contestó sin dejar de sonreír.--¿Viniste también por mis conferencias?

--No has perdido tu pésimo sentido del humor, y de la auto humillación—dijo House alzando una ceja— Poco me interesan charlas de telettubies "disfrazados" de doctores.

"Arrgghh…maldito House. ¿Algo mejor que tenerlo de compañero de asiento?", no pensó más y rápidamente salio de su asiento encaminándose al baño.

--¡Nunca escaparás de mí, Jack! Muajajajajajajaja--- rió malévolamente.

Mientras decía esto, el hombre del bastón abría un frasco con pastillas y se echaba uno a la boca. Un poco más lejos, un hombre visiblemente gordo lo observaba.

--¿Qué, acaso nunca has visto a alguien tomando pastillas? Preocúpate por tu segundo almuerzo mejor, te llama a gritos—le gritó con sarcasmo, mientras apoyaba sus pies en el asiento de su colega. —"La mejor forma de pasar menos tiempo en el avión, es durmiendo" se dijo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

_-------------------------------------_

_Como nunca se imaginó, ese viaje sería rotundamente distinto. En ese mismo instante, un extraño caso comenzaba a trabajar bajo sus propias narices._

_Miró alrededor. Este, no era para nada el pasillo del avión que un segundo atrás había visto. Simplemente… era la nada. Y ahí estaba él, extrañamente flotando. Se elevaba hacia una luz intensa. Miraba su cuerpo, pero donde debía estarlo no había nada._

"_Como no…si todo esto es la nada¿no?" pensó con desgana. Y como si el lugar lo escuchara, el ambiente cambió. Un amplio puente, cercado por frondosos arbustos hizo aparición. Luego, una hilera de gruesos pilares formaron una medialuna entre él y el puente. Se dio cuenta de que el cielo por primera vez en su vida era de un azul intenso, azul que sería incapaz de recordar._

_Y al ver el final del puente, divisó un fino hilo de agua cristalina llenando lentamente una vasija._

"_¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Lo único que falta es que aparezca Cuddy disfrazada de oveja y Cameron cantando" pensaba a regañadientes. Este lugar no le gustaba para nada, y a decir verdad, le inquietaba un poco._

_Sin darse cuenta se vio acercándose a esa fuente, sintiéndose atraído por el extraño brillo que conservaba. De pronto imágenes, miles de ellas, cruzaron su mente. Viajaban vertiginosamente, de manera desordenada. Como era de esperar no entendía nada. Éstos, eran los recuerdos de su vida._

_Recordó todos los años de su vida. Observó a sus padres y a su escuela también. Miro su antigua universidad, y a sus "queridos" compañeros. Su trabajo en el hospital, y "al resto de los doctores" como le gustaba llamarlos. Logros y errores. Vio sus recuerdos como nunca quiso hacerlo._

_Se detuvo. Estaba frente a ese extraño centro. Sin comprenderlo, su ser comenzó a formar parte del líquido. Su alma, se apagaba en esa fuente…_

¡CRASH!

House miró alrededor. La fuerte sacudida del avión saco del sueño a todos los pasajeros. Las alas del avión comenzaron a entrar en llamas, cayeron las mascaras de mareo…el doctor no entendía nada. Se enderezó de su asiento. El avión comenzó a retorcerse y a aullar como nunca antes se imaginó. Las azafatas corrían a sus asientos de seguridad, mientras las madres desesperadas tapaban los oídos de sus hijos. El doctor seguía sin entender nada.

"Si hasta hace un minuto atrás…" pero no, ahora volvía a la realidad. Sin saber bien por qué, el avión presentaba problemas y caía en picada. Con la fuerza que reunió se escondió entre los asientos, esperando.

¡BOOOOOOM!

El avión se partió en dos. Lo último que recordó fue la sensación de estar cayendo en un profundo foso… como un foso sin fondo y al viento silbando con fuerza en sus orejas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El melodioso sonido de un mar tan tranquilo, se mezclaba con los susurros de los altos árboles. Los pájaros antes apostados tras unas rocas ahora aleteaban nerviosos, expectantes de un escenario horroroso.

Lenta…incómodamente, un sonido alterno surgió de la nada, rasgando la quietud del lugar. Como miles de navajas cayendo, formando parte de una orquesta sin principio ni fin, una bola de fuego emergió de los cielos cayendo con fuerza. Los pájaros se fueron y el mar rugió temeroso cuando fierros de acero se incrustaron contra la blanca arena y la tupida selva.

El fuego se esparció en todo el extraño artefacto, logrando explosiones de vez en cuando. Entre los escombros, figuras de hombres intentaban salir. Uno de ellos intentaba ayudarlos, mientras una mujer embarazada gritaba. La desesperación reinaba en aquel lugar, y nadie entendía que había sucedido, ni cómo se habían salvado.

Bajo una puerta chamuscada, Jack miró entre la gente

¡Maldita sea¡Dónde te metiste, House!—gritó bajo el crepitar del fuego.

Ya no importaba… muchos debían estar muertos. Incluso él. Sin dejar de pensar en eso, siguió ayudando a sacar los heridos.

------------------------------------------------

En la espesura del bosque, rodeado de fierros chamuscados y retorcidos, el doctor Gregory House recuperaba la conciencia. Era extraño sentir la quietud del bosque cuando antes solo hubo gritos. Tales preocupaciones fueron cesando, dando paso a un dolor intenso en su muslo.

"¡Juro que mataré a Wilson!" se maldijo, y con el mayor esfuerzo posible busco su bastón. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y su ropa entera rasgada, pero no le importaba. Estaba en la mitad de la selva, y debía salir de ahí cuanto antes y saber que demonios ocurría.

"¡Porqué llegue hasta aquí y no me morí antes!" se dijo. Desde el accidente que su dolor se había agudizado mucho más, repercutiendo en su humor y sus acciones. Con trabajo, se levantó del suelo y buscó algún otro sobreviviente.

"Si por lo menos le hubiera robado mas vicodin a Foreman… ¡y ahora no encuentro mi bastón!" apenas le quedaban unas cuantas pastillas y sin bastón le resultaba muy difícil movilizarse. Se echó una pastilla a la boca y siguió caminando. Para él, el haber llegado aquí fue un castigo de Dios. Y sólo por haberle empatado tiempo antes.

--¡Hey!— grito al divisar entre los árboles oscuras sombras —Excelente… y ahora me vuelvo loco.

"Pensemos…pensemos bien. Si viví yo, debe haber más sobrevivientes¿no? Obviamente, estúpido House" se respondió con un deje de ira. Lo único que alcanzaba a recordar era al avión partiéndose en dos…separándose en distintas direcciones. "Maldita sea…estoy solo, con un terrible dolor en mi pierna izquierda y sin bastón" se dijo.

"¿Cómo¿En mi pierna izquierda?" se frotó una vez más "Imposible…el problema siempre fue en mi derecha. Definitivamente estoy delirando." Siguió frotándose hasta apoyarse en un árbol caído.

"Pensemos, pensemos…primero debo encontrar a más gente. Si tan sólo...aaahhh!—El dolor ya se volvía crónico— No hay ríos... ¡ni ruidos ni nada¡No puedo pensar con este jodido dolor!—vociferó golpeándose contra el árbol.

El dolor lo ensordecía por completo. Poco se daba cuenta de los ruidos de gente que se venían acercando, y que pronto lo encontrarían totalmente perdido entre los arbustos, gimiendo y pateando.

--¡Hey tú¡Sí, el campesino! Ayúdame con éste – le ordenó una joven chica a un hombre que poco le importaba ayudar.-- ¡Vamos, apúrate!

--¿Podrías dejar de patearme? Trato de salvar tu vida. —le dijo al idiota que la pateaba.

--¿Acaso tienes vicodin?

--No

--Entonces no me sirves para nada. Ey! – Abriendo los ojos- ¡pero que chica mas guapa!..cof cof cof! Necesito respiración boca a boca—le dijo con voz rasposa-- Con eso quizá me ayudes –le sugirió sarcásticamente.

--Dejémoslo. Está bien.

--¡Ey, ey¡No, espera¡Mi espalda mi pierna mi brazo¡Me duele todo!—le gritó abriendo y cerrando los brazos.

--Okey…déjame ver tu pierna primero Arghh… ¡que le pasó a eso?

--Ehm…bueno, solo me faltan un par de músculos. Nada grave.

--Ah bueno, entonces tu pierna por ahora no importa. ¿Y tus brazos y tu espalda¿No le falta algún hueso o músculo?-- Se notaba que no le creía para nada.

--Ahm…la espalda por mal dormir, y mis brazos por agitarlos tanto.

--Okey… ahora si te dejo. Hasta aquí me llegan los gritos de gente que de verdad muere. —Levantándose— ¿por casualidad no te habrás golpeado la cabeza? Escucho dentro muchos ecos. Me dicen que hay un vacío.

--Entiendo, virgen de Guadalupe. ¡Ve a salvar a más gente! Aunque pensándolo bien…dudo mucho lo primero.--

Antes de que lo pensara, un viejo hombre apoyado en dos muletas caminó entre los árboles. Tenía las piernas destrozadas por el accidente, y aún sangraba. Tuvo una genial idea.

--Discúlpeme, lisiado. ¿De casualidad no tendrá una muleta que le sobre?—

--Por supuesto no. Apenas me alcanza para arrastrarme con esto.

--¡Vamos, no sea avaro¡Confraternice con quien lleva años sufriendo lo mismo que usted!—le pidió como rezando.

-- ¡No se da cuenta de que no siento mis piernas?—le indicó mientras hilillos de sangre le caían.

--Hum... si estuviera en su propio cuerpo si, y si me molestaría. Pero como no lo estoy no me importa. Ahora¡sería tan amable de darme una muleta!—su voz ya no sonaba como la súplica tipo barney anterior.

El anciano hombre ya no respondía. Iniciaba una loca carrera hacia la libertad. House no se quedaba atrás, y apoyándose de las ramas caídas le lanzaba piedras, hasta darle en una de sus piernas y botarlo al suelo lloriqueando como un niño.

--Nadie escapa de mí¿lo sabías?—le pregunto en tono mordaz mientras le quitaba las dos muletas. —Eso te pasa por egoísta, lisiado . Ahora tendrás que pagar.

Mientras probaba sus nuevos soportes, buscaba un lugar donde estar solo, seguro y sin peligro de lisiados cercanos. ¡Ah! Y también para dormir. Un poco más lejos de ahí encontró uno de los asientos caídos del avión, con una barra de snickers aún colgando.

--Vaya que me parecen cómodos ahora. Parece que Dios me está tomando respeto—y tratando de no escuchar los gritos provenientes de la playa, se sumió en un placentero sueño.

Esta historia continuara... a no ser de que House no lo quiera,claro.


	2. Sawyer¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo (que por cierto se viene buenísimo! xDDD) nada mas quiero agradecer a quienes han seguido el primer capitulo (que también fue el primero que hecho en formato de...fics) y también agradecer a quienes lo leerán después! (siempre tan agradecido uno…no? xDD**

**Y bueh...no sigo dando más la larga. Por el nombre ya sabrán de tratará, así que siéntense (si están parados, que lo dudo xD) y disfruten! **

  
Sawyer… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

"_¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a esta hora? Juro que si es del hospital…" llevaba apenas unas cuantas horas durmiendo cuando el fuerte zumbido de un teléfono se escuchó cerca. Se levanto cansinamente y tanteó hasta encontrarlo._

"_Este mensaje te indica lo interesado que estoy de tu llamada. Deje un mensaje o váyase al infierno." Recordaba con ironía la cantidad de mensajes idiotas que ahorraba de esa forma._

_-- ¡House¡No¡Respira! Desabróchenle la camisa…vamos¡que esperan! –House quedo absorto con las voces que escuchaba. Hablaban de él como si estuviera en el otro lado de la línea. — Necesito que despejen¡despejen por favor!—Dejó de lado los gritos y colgó el teléfono_

_-- Otra de las bromas de Wilson supon…-- un dolor en su corazón lo detuvo._

"_Que ocurre..." su cuerpo se inmovilizaba, agarrotándose por completo. Un fuerte tirón lo mando al suelo, mientras buscaba la forma de quitarse el dolor. Con los ojos buscaba medicina, su cuerpo temblaba entero…_

Aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhh!

Un grito lo despertó en la mitad de la noche. A tientas, buscó su bastón y contempló alrededor. No veía más que la tupida selva. "Como no… ¡cómo olvidar que estoy desaparecido en una isla escondida!" recordó con ira "Al menos me queda un poco de la comida de ayer y tengo dos muletas en vez de una" se dijo con cierto gusto. Recordando el grito que lo despertó y viendo el gentío que se reunía en la playa, quiso ir a ver que ocurría.

Mucha gente se reunía alrededor de un cuerpo que se agitaba nerviosamente. Era una mujer que agitaba sus brazos, y enseñaba su frente llena de sangre. Al parecer, intentando desesperadamente buscar comida en los árboles cayo varios metros al suelo, con las consecuencias que cualquier doctor como House esperaría; hemorragia, algún que otro corte… bla bla bla. Al darse cuenta de esto su interés se esfumó.

--Pffff… Nada interesante que ver. Avísenme si alguien tiene la espalda curvada en forma extraña o algo así.

Decepcionado y bajo la sorpresa de todos pasó de largo, viendo atraída su atención por el avión. Sin duda, aún debía quedar suficiente comida o ropa en el avión, y no esperaría mucho para afirmarlo. El deseo de llenarse de comida y crear su propio almacén lo comía por dentro, pero debía esperar hasta mañana. ¿Por qué no mejor darse otra siesta en el asiento predispuesto tan amablemente por la suerte de quien sabe quién (quizá de dios) hasta el amanecer? Incluso le debía quedar comida del tal Robert que iba en su nueva cama…y pensando en esto al darse vuelta una oscura silueta lo chocó.

--Hey hey… ¿quién tiene la idiotez de atropellar a un lisiado en muletas! Dios mio, que ocurre con este mundo!—suspiro con gesto teatral.

--Maldita sea…Lo último que le faltaba a esta isla para ser perfecta. El estúpido que sensibiliza todo. Se precavido y camina de frente—respondió con aspereza.

--Ehm…no me importa. Dime, ehh...?

-- Sawyer. Y si preguntas… no, no tengo la cura para piernas que no funcionan—le contestó.

--Ja! Ni tendrías la inteligencia para hacerlo. Tampoco sabes con quién hablas.

--Ohhhhhh¿Con quién¿El record olímpico de atletismo? --se rió con ganas— Si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. Lo último que me falta es lidiar con gruñones.

Mientras el hombre se iba, House recordaba. Como no, esa voz… le resultaba más que familiar. Y no la de esos familiares buenos. Como las típicas ovejas negras en la familia.

Sin más y tratando de recordar dónde diablos quedaba el asiento que había encontrado en medio de la selva, se fue a dormir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era un fresco día por la mañana. Tenía el brazo adolorido por dormir incómodamente, y al recordar su antigua cama no podía mas que sonreír y bufar al mismo tiempo. Aún no dimensionaba que había sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo y que aún más, se hallaba junto a otros sobrevivientes en una extraña isla. Realmente confiaba que pronto irían a buscarlos pero… ¿Realmente llegarían? El tiempo lo diría. Por lo pronto, debía buscar comida.

'Verdadera comida' pensaba, mientras buscaba en el recodo de su "cena" anterior. Y al recordar el avión y los bolsos de los muertos, no tuvo más remedio que ir a averiguarlo.

Mientras cruzaba la playa la gente lo miraba extraña, incrédula. Quizá pensaban que era un nuevo sobreviviente o alguien llegado de la propia isla por lo poco o casi nada que se había aparecido, pero a House poco le importaba. Con un simple "buenos días" acompañado de un guiño a la virgen del Rosario llego hasta una de las entradas del avión.

El escenario no le ayudaba mucho. El pedazo del avión que descansaba ahí se hallaba muy obstruido por los metales chamuscados y los asientos. Debería pedirle ayuda a alguien pero que diablos…si iba solo la comida era sólo para él. Así que siguió. Con dificultad al principio y apoyándose de las muletas y las paredes, logró entrar. Aún habían cadáveres dentro, esparcidos entre los metales y los bolsos. Del techo que quedaba colgaban tiras de género, y bolsas de oxígeno, recordándole los minutos segundos anteriores al ataque. El olor que emanaba era insoportable. Era el mismo olor de sus experiencias pasadas en la clínica, tan lejana ahora. Esas mismas experiencias que hasta el momento… tardarían en volver. Tratando de olvidarse de esas cosas siguió el camino que describía el pasillo, buscando entre las maletas por aquí y por allá. Justo ahí fue cuando vio algo que lo dejo perplejo. Algo inesperado…

--¿James!—le preguntó al hombre que acababa de divisar entre unos asientos rotos al fondo del pasillo.

No podía ser. Tales coincidencias ya bastaban con ver al idiota de Jack en el mismo avión que los llevaría a este limbo, pero esto…

-- ¿Que haces con esa mercancía? Es mía—le amenazó el hombre, quien lucía la misma voz que House escuchó ayer—. Todo lo que vez aquí es mío.

Demasiado estúpido para ser real. ¡Era la misma voz y el mismo toque de antaño! La última vez que lo vio fue hace un par de años en Tailandia pero esto…jamás se lo esperaba.

-- ¿Sawyer?... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí! – no le gustaba para nada tal idea. Era el mismo engreído de la universidad. La misma cara de "¿y tú, que me miras?", como si el mundo dependiera de él. Las mismas actitudes toscas… Lo que faltaba, por supuesto. La guinda degradada para su torta mal hecha.

--¡Pero por favor, miren esto¿No es el talentoso y tan odiado doctor Greggy? Cuánto adoraba que tu madre te llamara así. Espera¿No me digas que sabías del accidente y quisiste venir para ayudarnos? Un niño me pidió que le atara sus zapatos… así que ya sabes qué hacer – le dijo, mientras abría una mochila roja.

-- No me sorprende que no le ayudaras, si apenas sabías llegar a la universidad¿lo recuerdas? Jajajajaja—era un cero a la izquierda en biología-- Tampoco me sorprendió que alcanzaras sólo 6 meses para que fueras expulsado. ¿O fueron 5 meses? Bah… a quién le importa—se respondió, buscando en los bolsillos de un hombre.

Fueron compañeros de colegio por mucho tiempo, y se llevaban pésimo. Lo conoció suficiente como para saber que distancia debía mantener de él. Como cualquiera esperaría llevaban una distante relación y por increíble que parezca, el destino siempre los juntaba de nuevo.

--¿Por qué fuiste a Sydney, Greggy?

--¿Qué te importa? Fue por malas recomendaciones. Para qué preguntarte a ti¿no?—le preguntó mientras escondía unas cuantas botellas que encontró bajo una puerta caída—"Denuncia de estafa en estación 4. Estafa validada, favor enviar a James Ford bajo orden de arresto", supongo –dijo, imitando la voz de operadora. — ¿Cuándo aprenderás la lección?

--El día en que aprendas a disimular comida—le respondió con ironía arrebatándole las botellas que acababa de esconder.

-- ¿No te has puesto a pensar...—pensó obviando la broma de Sawyer—que contando los países con prohibición que tienes, ni en tu casa te quedas? Porque veamos…estafaste a un grupo de ancianas con cereales súper poderosos en Londres… Un país menos. ¿Cadenas bañadas con tempera en El Salvador? Que bajo caíste ahí. Otro país menos ¡Oh, y como olvidar las hormigas africanas! –le recordó con aspereza.

--De la mitad del pasillo hasta ese bolso azul es mío. El resto es tuyo—gruñó Sawyer. —Ahora vete.

House accedió con una mueca de triunfo revolviendo entre los asientos, mientras Sawyer abría uno de los tantos bolsos esparcidos por el suelo.

--Disculpa…Hugo Reyes por sacar de tu comida. Que descanses en paz, donde quiera que esté tu cuerpo –dijo, al ver su identificación--. Jamás pensé que tendríamos que vernos de nuevo.

-- Yo jamás pensé que aprobarías Medicina—puntualizó House mientras sacaba un iPod de un maletín cercano—,y acerté—siguió sin esperar respuesta--, que extraño y cruel es el mundo¿no lo crees?

--Por lo que veo el mundo que tanto sufre no existe por aquí¿eh?—objetó una chica que entraba al avión—un sólo doctor no da abasto para los heridos. ¿Podrían ayudarnos?

--¡Woow, Sor Teresa de Calcuta! Extrañé tanto ese sentido humanitario—dijo House con cara sonriente—'parece que el idiota de Jack no murió en el accidente'—se dijo enfadado—. Veamos…aquí tenemos a un inestable medio doctor que estudió al menos los 6 meses necesarios para ayudarte en algo¿Sawyer?—dijo con malicia.

--Brrrr…¡pero mira quién tienes al lado! Un doctor que poco le importaría la muerte de un paciente, ni mucho menos si sus síntomas no son interesantes para sus expectativas—le comentó Sawyer—. Yo que tú…

--Tendrías que escoger. El novato-inestable Sawyer o el doctor-death House—dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

--Ehm…no gracias chicos. Creo que jack me esta llamando…

--Gracias al cielo…--susurró Sawyer mientras juntaba en una mochila todo lo que encontraba hasta el momento, y dejaba solo a House.

'¿Qué me falta ahora? Hum…sólo una carpa y soy feliz'.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana transcurrió lenta y sin más novedades. Eso sí, quién ganó la competencia de quien junta mayor arsenal de comida y lo que te imagines fue House, quién mientras se burlaba como un niño de Sawyer ordenaba su premio formando un montón al lado de su asiento. El ánimo de todos no daba para mucho, pero fue suficiente para que una chica tomara un bikini y aprovechara los días soleados que esta isla proveía. Esto no le pareció mala idea a House, quién instantáneamente saltó de dónde estaba sólo para verla.

"Que diría Wilson si me viera aquí, en una isla paradisíaca y con tan bellas chicas." Se decía a si mismo mientras tomaba una pequeña botella de whisky. Mientras tanto, un tipo lo saludó.

--Ehm… ¡hola¿No habrás visto por aquí a un niño de mediana estatura y de piel negra? Es mi hijo, Walt. Si no… ¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo?—le preguntó.

--Como no suponerlo. Misma raza¿no?—lo miro con desdén—y no, no lo he visto. Un buen padre cuida bien de sus hijos, y más aún en una isla desierta¿no crees¡Qué ocurre con estos padres, Dios mío!—comento House arrugando el ceño.

El hombre hizo caso omiso a sus insultos. Suspirando, siguió preguntándole al resto por la playa. House por primera vez en toda su estadía, se saca el vestón tirándolo lejos y su el iPod del bolsillo quedándose dormido por toda la tarde, ajeno a todos esos gritos y aullidos que embargaban la isla. Problemas mucho más reales que los de House, pero que increíblemente poco seguían importándole.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--¡House, despierta!

--¿Qué? No otro de esos sueños raros, por favor…--apenas llevaba un par de horas durmiendo.

--Maldito¡despierta!—le gritó.

--Brrrr…--gruño entreabriendo los ojos—Quién eres y qué quieres.

--Jack, estúpido. ¿Sabes cuántas horas estuve despierto, ayudando a la gente!

--Hum…no. Y no me importa. Buenas noches—dijo volteándose.

--¡Maldita sea, House¡Eres médico¡Dónde está tu ética profesional!—

--Ehm…la tire por el WC cuando conocí a Cuddy. Y por cierto, en esta isla no soy médico. Estoy de vacaciones. ¿No te das cuenta de dónde estamos¿De esta isla¿sol, playa… chicas sexys? No jodas y déjame dormir.

--¿Y qué pasa con las medicinas¡Hay gente muriendo ahí afuera!—le recriminó.

--Baahh… ¿Nunca leíste que los remedios fermentados son 100 mas efectivos? No se preocupe por eso, Su Santidad. Se los enviare a fin de año en un sobre navideño.

--House…-- de a poco perdía la paciencia-- ¿Sabes a quién conocí hoy?—

--Si lo supiera no seguiría conversando contigo--.

-- Un tipo árabe. Se llama Sayid. ¿Y sabes a que se dedica?—

--¿Vas a hacerme preguntas que no me importan por toda la noche?—el tema ya le aburría.

--El tortura a la gente para conseguir lo que quiere—dijo, mostrando sus puños—Así que ya sabes, la navidad será un poco mas temprana.

-- Llama a quién quieras. Mientras buscas a Saddam-manos-de-tijera me tomaré toda la medicina y moriré por sobredosis. Y sin dolor.

Refunfuñando, Jack salió de la playa amenazando con los puños. House, sin tomar importancia a sus quejas apoyó sus pies en una rama cercana, con humor al imaginar la cara que pondría Jack mañana al ver que no quedaba medicina, y volviendo a dormir como de costumbre.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No habrían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando se hizo de noche. No pasaron ni un par de segundos, cuando los fuertes brazos de un hombre sacudieron los hombros de House, levantándolo por completo y obligándolo a abrir sus ojos.

--House, escúchame. Tienes que salir de aquí.

--¿Cómo…? no, no se de qué hablas…—dijo bostezando-- ¿Y tu quién eres?

--Me matarán por haber entrado hasta aquí, pero debes entenderme…tienes que salir de aquí—le dijo. Vestía una bata blanca y lo miraba fijamente.

--¿Qué!—gritó absorto, mientras veía el reflejo de la luna sobe el--¿Wilson, y tú como llegaste hasta aquí!

**Wuohp! Y así el segundo capítulo termina. 'Qué extraño todo esto', se preguntarán ¿verdad? Pues bien, el tiempo les explicará el por qué de todo. Saludos y no olvidéis sus reviews! xDD**


	3. ¿Heroína o Vicodin?

**Hooola! **

**Después de una pequeña ausencia (justificada claro por varios motivos que se harían largos aquí) vuelvo a publicar un capítulo. Y sinceramente, ha sido de lo que mas me ha gustado en la historia. O por lo menos, en lo que me he sentido más cómodo. Ya pueden ir pensando en teorías y demases, no faltan xDDD**

**Y bueno, si ponen atención, verán un datito más al final Nos vemos más abajo!**

¿Heroína o Vicodin?

Una débil luz blanca fue lo último que recordó antes de que la figura de Wilson desapareciera por completo de su vista. Conteniendo la respiración, House se preguntaba por décima vez qué diablos sucedía con esta isla. Primero que nada, su dolor en la "pierna equivocada".Luego el sueño tan extraño antes de estrellarse y ahora Wilson…definitivamente la isla lo estaba volviendo loco. Aún agitado y sudando por lo ocurrido decidió olvidarse de todo esto por un rato. Sólo debió haber sido un sueño raro, nada más. Sólo era cansancio.

'House no debes…recuerda, no puedes…debes…sale de aquí…abre los ojos...House despierta…' una bocanada de aire despertó al doctor de su pesadilla. Frente a él, una silueta le ocultaba de los rayos del sol, dándole un aspecto espectral.

--Hey espera… no eres Wilson¿cierto?—la voz del doctor sonaba asustada e inquisidora—…quien eres, que quieres—le gruñó, al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

--Mi nombre es Sayid—su voz era seca y cortante—Vengo a pedir de tu ayuda.

--¿Saddam?—preguntó divertido, enderezándose—No me digas. No, espera. ¿Jack ya habló contigo y te habló de lo necesario que es para el resto las medicinas, y te pidió que me estrangularas? Que rápido son los correos de Jack… ¡pero si esto esa hecho un chiquero!—objetó con cara de ama de casa, ordenando desesperadamente los montones que permanecían en el suelo.

--No vengo por Jack. Necesito que me ayudes con esto—.le indicó, mostrándole un transmisor —No puede enviar señales en la playa, por lo que debo subir hasta ahí—dijo, enseñándole una escarpada montaña.

Silencio. House lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

--¿Eres idiota o te haces?—Le gritó -- ¿Ves esto? Se llaman muletas¡y personas lisiadas como yo deben usarla todo el tiempo!

-- Lo tienes como excusa. ¿Crees que no sé que eres doctor, y que has pasado todo este tiempo sin ayudar a nadie? Te la pasas echado en tu confortable asiento, sin compartir con alguien…sólo disfrutando de tu estúpida comida. Con tus sucias muletas te excusas de todo.

--¿Por supuesto, sucias muletas. ¿No me crees entonces?—dijo, subiéndose el pantalón para mostrarle su pierna—Mira esto. Perdí parte de mis músculos. ¿Entiendes ahora? No-puedo-ir. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo ahora? N-o-p-u-e-d-o…

--Entendí—bufó Sayid. —Lo lamento—añadió, pero sin ganas.

--No tienes nada de que lamentarte. Prefiero esto que ayudar a terroristas—le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo— Lárgate. Y apúrate con el transmisor. No será que después aparezca un loco o drogadicto colgado de los árboles—añadió, más como orden que como consejo.

Sayid siguió caminando hacia la playa, preguntándose como podía existir alguien tan irresistiblemente odioso. Y que incluso pudiera superar a Sawyer, el idiota que robó toda la comida que encontraron. Mientras tanto, House retomaba sus horas de sueño diarias, que había perdido tontamente conversando con ese sujeto."Saddam en la isla…sólo me queda Bin Laden y hacemos pedazos este lugar" pensó con amargura, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento. Cerrando sus ojos, deteniendo su ritmo…se entregaba a las voces.

"House, mírame. Despierta…Debes... …abre los ojos...Recuerda…salir de…"

Silencio. Sombras se desprenden de la jungla, y se unen bajo un cuerpo despedido del suelo, acercándose a un dormido doctor. Fuertes brazos sacudieron los hombros del doctor, obligándolo a despertar nuevamente.

--House—su voz sonaba fantasmagórica en medio de tanto silencio—Mírame.

Restregándose los ojos, miró a quién lo sostenía con tanta fuerza.

--¿Sabes todo el tiempo para dormir que he perdido?—gruñó, angustiado por no poder dormir—Quién eres, qué quieres.

--Debes salir…--una débil música comenzó a sonar de algún lado—Por favor, sal de aquí. Recuerda…aquí está…

Reconoció esa voz. Su cuerpo se entumeció entero.

--Wilson…que haces aquí…--se escuchó su voz de hilo.

--¿Wilson¿Desde cuando me parezco a Wilson? Realmente te está haciendo mal la isla— objeto con sarcasmo.

El doctor despertó.

"¡Maldita sea!"

--Nada. — Contestó—Y no te metas. —añadió al ver que era Jack quien hacía la pregunta.

"Y ahora ni puedo dormir" se dijo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Sinceramente, las extrañas visiones que tenía mientras dormía o incluso cuando estaba despierto lo perturbaban. ¿Wilson aquí, en la mitad del océano? Imposible.

"¿Y yo¿En una isla así?" no podía evitar sonreír ante tal hecho. De todas formas, lo que debía hacer era claro: conseguir sus calmantes y descansar un poco. Ahora. Y mientras hacía esto surgió el primer problema.

--Vicodin…Vicodin…-- repetía mientras buscaba entre sus bolsos.--¡Dónde quedó el maldito Vicodin!

Trataba de recordar donde lo dejó. Y cómo no, exactamente en el mismo lugar que ahora buscaba. ¿Quién podría haberlo sacado?

La respuesta lo esperaba a sus espaldas.

--¿Buscas esto?—se escuchó una voz, rompiendo el silencio contenido.

Levantando la vista, entre las sombras de los arbustos logró distinguir a un hombre de no mucha estatura y de pésima apariencia, quién con pequeños saltos y movimiento ligero de los brazos denotaba intranquilidad y torpeza.

--¡Vaya¿tan aburrida esta la gente aquí en la isla que fastidia a otros, lisiados mas encima?—preguntó, alzando una ceja—Vete de aquí—ordenó sin mirarlo, continuando su búsqueda.

--¿Buscas esto?—repitió, esta vez mostrando sus frascos altivamente.

--Maldito¡como te atreves…!—gruñó por lo bajo House, al ver que realmente los tenía— ¡Entrégamelos ahora!

--Hey… con calma--le advirtió—Conseguirlas no será así de fácil. Si las quieres, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

--¿Cómo¿Chantaje entre pobres desaparecidos en una isla?—preguntó arqueando las cejas—No bromees—añadió, caminando serio hacia él.

--No bromeo—advirtió con los ojos abiertos, abriendo de a poco el frasco-- Das un paso más y desaparecen.

House suspiró. Patética. Sencillamente le parecía patética la situación que vivía. ¿Wilson se le aparecía en la isla (ahora que se hacía mas constante su voz lo recordaba todo el tiempo) y ahora un idiota le robaba su Vicodin quien sabe con qué razones? Demasiado.

-- Quien eres, que quieres—bufó, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo con una de sus muletas.

-- Mi nombre es Charlie. —Contestó —Quiero mi heroína de vuelta, y para eso necesito tu ayuda—añadió, con una media sonrisa.

--Por supuesto…--suspiró House—Toda el mundo tiene que venir a pedirme ayuda a mí. ¿No querrás algo de cocaína o pasta base en este lugar?—añadió mientras se aferraba a sus muletas—Imposible idiota. Devuélveme ésas, mis pastillas y vete al infierno¡AHORA!

--Quedó en el baño del avión—lo ignoró, como si con esas razones lo explicara todo-- ¿Quieres tus pastillas? Ayúdame a buscarlas y yo te devuelvo esto. Tan sencillo como eso.

--Sencillo... ¿crees que es sencillo para un lisiado hacer eso!—Sugirió levantando la voz—Me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser ustedes. Los drogadictos—añadió, al ver la cara de incredulidad de Charlie.

--No me interesa. O me ayudas o vives tu propio infierno—señaló, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

House lo pensó un momento. "No me queda otra, supongo. Pero con esto tomaré nota: Nunca mas tomes vacaciones recomendadas por Wilson o cualquier otro". Y maldiciéndose al recordar eso, tomó lo necesario para el camino y partió junto a este extraño (y patético repitió House) sujeto.

Y mientras con torpeza Charlie ayudaba a House a llegar hasta uno de los árboles próximos a donde empezaron, a la playa llegaba un hombre malhumorado, notoriamente cansado y con una mochila en la mano.

--Estúpido… sigue igual que siempre— rezongó Jack —Al menos conseguiré lo que quiero—añadió entre dientes

--¿Jack¿De que hablas?—preguntó Kate, quién observaba el mar con una expresión aburrida.

--De ese idiota…House.

--¿House¿El que me cambia de nombre?—pregunto divertida, mientras jugaba con la arena—De la forma en que hablas de él supongo que lo conocías de antes.

-- Sí, por desgracia— contestó cortante, vaciando el contenido de su bolso— ¿Tienes algún bolso cerca? Necesitaré varios.

--Creo que vi dos por ahí. ¿Para qué?

--House se llevó toda la medicina que había en el avión¿puedes creerlo?—dijo, pateando el suelo— Hablé con él para que me las devolviera, y se rió de mi. Le advertí que hablaría con Sayid (el torturador, ya sabes) ¡y advirtió con tomárselas todas¡Sigue portándose como el idiota arrogante que conocí!

--Vamos Jack, deberías tomarlo con humor—dijo Kate, conciliándolo—Además, no creo que sea tan malo. Incluso me llega a agradar.

--¿Bromeas? Por favor…--contestó, mirando al cielo—Cuando pases un tiempo mas con él te darás cuenta de cómo es. ¡Vamos!—añadió de improviso--Busca esos bolsos que viste.

--¿Dónde vamos?—pregunto sorprendida.

--Hum…sorpresa—respondió divertido—Pero te adelantaré algo. House se pondrá muy furioso.

Tomando el camino que serpenteaba hacia la selva, Jack y Kate se alejaban de la playa. Lejos, unas cuantas millas de ahí, un amargado y adolorido doctor apenas le seguía el paso a Charlie, el drogadicto que acababa de conocer.

--Maldita sea...recién me acuerdo...—se maldijo, deteniéndose por un segundo.

--¿Que ocurre?—preguntó Charlie mirando impaciente el camino que faltaba por recorrer.

--Mis medicinas...la comida... ¡la deje abandonada en la mitad de la selva!—contestó fastidiado-- ¡Todo por ayudar a un desgraciado adicto!—se dijo para él mismo.

--Quién querría quitártela—repuso, cruzándose de brazos.

--Hum, veamos... ¿quién podría ser? Anda siempre de blanco y tiene una enorme aureola sobre su cabeza—le dijo pensativo--¡Quién más podría ser que San Jack¡El defensor de los débiles y los idiotas que confunden semillas con remedios!

--Excelente…

--¿Excelente¿De qué me hablas?—preguntó, sin ánimos de permanecer ahí mucho tiempo más.

--Tengo cierta idea…que podría ayudarte—. Dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—Pero para hacerlo necesitaré primero de que tú me ayudes. Y no seas incrédulo—añadió—No soy tan idiota como crees.

-- Tú con tus piernas buenas y yo, lisiado que necesita de muletas y Vicodin para ser "feliz"…Ganas.

--El lugar donde queda no está muy lejos de aquí. Ten sólo un poco de paciencia.

Siguiendo el camino que Charlie describía, House preguntaba cuanto más tendría que esperar para salir de ahí. Cuánto más tendría que pasar para tomar su Vicodin y por supuesto, en cuanto más su delirio se haría corpóreo otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------

--¿No crees que hacemos mal al sacar todo esto sin haber hablado con House antes?—pregunto Kate, mientras llegaba a lo que todo el mundo llamaba 'la línea de seguridad'.

Esta línea era un trazo circular que House dibujo en el suelo, por el que nadie debía pasar. "Cosas de seguridad…ya saben" argumentó al preguntarle el resto. Para Kate, no resultaba más que una excusa. No le gustaba ese ambiente tan solitario que House conservaba con tanto esmero. Algo demasiado impactante debió haber sufrido antes como para querer estar tan sólo un lugar como éste.

--¿No piensas que hizo mal al robar toda esa comida y medicina mientras en la playa había gente que moría?—argumentó Jack, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—Moralidades dentro de este círculo, no cuentan.

Kate buscó las palabras para rebatir eso, pero no podía. Aún así ese extraño pesar seguía rodeándola.

--Vamos, ya casi llegamos—le interrumpió Jack, apurando el paso—Mientras más rápido hagamos esto mejor.

¿Quién pondría atención en el súbito movimiento de una rama tras un arbusto? Fatal error.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De la nada, un brazo de madera se tensaba, ajustando un par de ramas que conectaban contra un árbol. De la nada, un desesperado Jack y una asustada Kate se hallaban suspendidos en una trampa, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el escarpado suelo.

--¿No me digas que…?

--Shhh…--la calló Jack— Perdimos.

--¡Pero miren quién tenemos aquí!—sonó una voz en la oscuridad del bosque-- ¿San Jack y la Virgen del Rosario sorprendidos in fraganti en pleno acto delictual? Los malos siendo buenos, los estúpidos siendo útiles, santos convertidos en demonios… ¡Dios santo, que ocurre en este mundo!—apareció en gloria y majestad House, mas rebosante que nunca—Esto es digno de ver…sinceramente. Jamás pensé que caerían más bajo que yo.

"Ese idiota de nuevo…lo hizo"

--House… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esta maraña?—preguntó Jack fastidiado, tratando de zafarse de la red en la que quedó atrapado--No me digas que fuiste scout un tiempo porque mira que me lo tomo en serio—añadió, mirando de reojo a Kate sólo para saber si estaba bien.

--House…discúlpanos si esto te cayó mal, pero nosotros sólo…

--Ohhh… ¿la no tan Virgen ahora pide disculpas? Esto me supera—sonrió irónicamente—Los niños traviesos se meten en casa ajena, y pagan el castigo que merecen—añadió, malévolamente.

--Disfrutas con esto. Maldito, si tan sólo pudiera—se reprochó Jack, tratando de soltarse.

--San Jack siempre tan observador—objetó House—Y sí, realmente lo hago.

Y disfrutando el espectáculo que Jack y Kate le ofrecían, recordó la conversación previa que tuvo con Charlie.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_--¿Estás seguro de que sabes hacer esto?—preguntó más indeciso que nada._

_--Confía en mí—le contestó, ajustando ramas y cuerdas—En el momento en que te indique cortas este cordel y ¡BOOM, Los tendrás atrapados._

_--Increíble… ¿clases scout en centros de recuperación de adictos? Lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida—dijo House entre dientes._

_--¿Disculpa, dijiste algo?_

_--No, nada. Déjame hacer eso ahí y lárgate._

_Charlie echó un vistazo a las bolsitas que guardaba con inseguridad en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Quizá no le serviría de nada después de un tiempo "pero al menos me quitará de la cabeza está maldita realidad" pensó con tristeza. _

_--Hum…una última cosa antes de irme—se detuvo, dándose la vuelta—Si tuvieras que escoger… ¿Heroína o Vicodin?_

_House quedo un momento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_--Vicodin. Nunca subestimes al Vicodin—respondió, acariciando su frasco—Y ya, vete._

_Con un breve 'gracias' sin respuesta se fue, desapareciendo detrás de un viejo árbol. Con un poco notorio 'de nada', House permaneció sentado, preguntándose que sería de su vida sin esas pastillas. Tan fieles, y tan amigas._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

--No puede ser. ¿Cómo pudo…?

--Silencio…no hables muy fuerte. Quizá se descubra.

Una ráfaga de viento entro en contacto con el cuerpo dormido del doctor, sacándolo de sus adentros. Ya era de noche, y quienes se hallaban en la trampa seguían en el aire, aparentemente dormidos. Todo parecía estar en su lugar salvo…

--House¿puedes oírme?—una voz femenina salió de la nada.

--House…por favor, di que puedes escucharnos. Necesitamos saberlo.

Aguardó, espaldas a las voces que escuchaba, súbitamente su cara adquirió un tono blanco.

--Q-quienes son usted-des—preguntó, esperando estar soñando.

--¡Santo cielo¡Tenías razón Wilson¡Sí puede oírnos!

--No, no. No puede ser—se repitió, dándose lentamente la vuelta—Ustedes no…

--Sí, sí podemos. Lamentamos tanto todo esto…tenías razón Wilson. Por qué siempre debes tener la razón.

Y así, en una fracción de segundo los vio. Ahí sentados, aguardando impacientes por la llegada de alguien. La misma actitud seria, esa expresión tan suya…no cabían dudas.

--Cuddy—se dijo—Cuddy en esta isla. ¡Cuddy en esta maldita isla¡Quién demonios puede explicarme algo como eso!

--House…—intervino Wilson, levantándose—Cómo…Escúchame—puntualizó, sin encontrar las palabras—No está bien…tú debes salir de aquí. Por favor, prométenos que harás el intento.

'No…debes…salir….'

--¡Hey¡Cuddy¡Wilson¡No me digan que se van así de nuevo!—gritó angustiado--¡Explíquenme que pasa!

'Salir…perdóname…tu debes….'

Silencio. Indignación.

Tomándose la cabeza, House se tiró al suelo. No podía ser. Simplemente era demasiado. Ya no era la falta de Vicodin. No podía ser la falta de descanso…que ocurre.

--¡Que ocurre!—gritó, golpeando el suelo con las muletas-- ¡Que pasa con esta maldita isla¡Cuddy, explícame que pasa!—bramó, pensando en lo estúpido de sus palabras.

--¿House¿Sueños nocturnos otra vez?

--De que me hablas—dijo House, fingiendo estar bien.

--Mientras pasaba entre los árboles, vi que hablabas con alguien en dirección mía. Mantenías los ojos cerrados, y te agitabas continuamente. —le dijo, con ojos inquisidores—Cuando fui a ver con quien hablabas…no había nadie.

--Pensaste que te hablaba a ti—terminó House, pensando en el significado de las palabras que vendrían—Estaba delirando. Pero hoy…Wilson, Cuddy, Vicodin…

No se podía más. Necesitaba estar solo un tiempo. Sólo con sus pensamientos. Y pese a los reclamos para liberarlos, House hizo caso omiso a Jack, y partió sin rumbo. Y mientras la luna nueva se escondía entre las nubes de la noche, House siguió caminando. Siguió debatiéndose, entre la locura y la fantasía.

_Luna llena. Cuando quede un solo frasco. Cuerpo tangible, designios…de un hombre que no tiene fe y lo necesita._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**  
Y bueh! Así otro capítulo llega a su fin! xDDD **

**Y si…todo se enreda más. Pero mientras mas se enrede, más entenderán después el por qué de todo. **

**¿Qué será lo que puso arriba? Se dirán. Son pequeños adelantos de lo que vendrá después. No sólo en el próximo capítulo, también para el resto. Si son hábiles y conectan bien las cosas, entenderán partes importantísimas de la historia.**

**Y esop! Cuídense mucho, no hagan maldades (como Jack y Kate xDD) y no olviden sus reviews!**


	4. No juegues con House

**Holas!! Nos volvemos a ver después de tantos meses de…pruebas y trabajos xDDD**

**Veo que han escrito mucho mas ahora de House, me parece excelente!!! Y yo claro en esta navidad no me podía quedar atrás. Se que este capitulo es un poco más corto, pero ya verás como poco a poco la idea toma forma. **

**Espero que les guste! **

* * *

No juegues con House

Los ojos cerrados del doctor permanecieron por horas inmóviles, serenos bajo el suave susurro de las olas. En su inconsciente nadaban los recuerdos de los extraños sucesos de anoche, vagando sin rumbo en un infinito mar de ideas y de deseos.

Y así nacía un nuevo día en la isla. Con la tranquilidad que solo la naturaleza puede crear y la suerte que sólo House puede tener, los forcejeos de un perro lo instaron a moverse.

"El maldito día en que te pille sin el chico…te las veras conmigo" refunfuñaba medio dormido, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta sucia que aún mantenía después del accidente. Era de las pocas cosas que le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de un frasco lleno de vicodin en su bolsillo izquierdo, y de su gameboy con la última versión de mario en los izquierdos…Esos recuerdos se iban.

Mas ahora estaba medio perdido en una playa tropical, rodeado de gente que no valía la pena y según escuchó por ahí, hasta de osos polares. "Esta gente debe estar muy enferma como para ver esas cosas en la mitad del océano." Se dijo, pero recordó. "Tu viste a dos de tus colegas charlando animadamente frente a tus ojos, hablando soberbias estupideces. Eso no se compara con osos polares"

--Miren quién va ahí—gritó, alzando la cabeza-- ¡¿No es Charlie, el DRO-GA-DIC-TO?!—el vicodin aumentaba su mal humor, mientras un tímido Charlie se escabullía entre la gente con trozos de madera en sus brazos.

House miró las montañas. "La gente sigue pensando que llegara alguien. No se dan cuenta de sólo es un castigo divino por las estupideces que hacemos. Saddam, Kurt Cobain, San Jack…todo tiene su explicación. Esto me pasa por apostar vidas de pacientes con Wilson", pensó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo al viento azotando su cara. Cada minuto que pasaba en la isla se alejaba más del resto, pensando y reflexionando. "No lo haría si tuviera mi gameboy cerca. Pero que diablos"

Los rayos del sol se hacían temerarios a medida que avanzaba la mañana, obligándolo a buscar refugio en las sombras de las palmeras. Cansinamente, busco apoyo en sus muletas y al entrar en movimiento, recordó su viejo dolor en su pierna ahora más que nunca. El impacto que le produjo la extraña visión del día anterior le hizo olvidar de sus calmantes, por lo que debía volver con Jack y Kate, y encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Los ladridos del perro nuevamente lo sacaron de sus adentros. Corría por la arena desenfrenado, tomando descansos de vez en cuando mientras con altanería sonreía a su cansado dueño. A ese chico lo conocía de antes. Su padre, "un irresponsable capaz de olvidar a su hijo en el aeropuerto o en el registro civil", lo buscaba como un loco tiempo atrás. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, apretaba con fuerza una revista mientras revisaba una pequeña caja negra.

--¡Hey, tú!—le grito House, haciéndole señas-- ¡Ese gameboy es mío!

El niño parecía no escucharlo. Volvía a la carrera persiguiendo al perro quien ya se perdía entre los arbustos. "Niño estúpido. ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a robar? De seguro su padre. Y no, no soy un racista", murmuraba mientras sonreía. Aún acalambrado y desplazándose con dificultad, se acercó.

--¿Eres sordo o qué?—le repetía mientras arrastraba los pies en la arena— ¡Devuélvemelo!

El chico se detuvo. A lo lejos ya se perdían los ladridos del perro. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente. Se dio vuelta.

--¿Tú eres House, verdad?—la voz del chico sonaba distante y apagada-- ¿El que deliraba la otra vez?

House se puso tenso. El niño también lo vio en el bosque. "No estaban 'ellos' entonces en el bosque…sólo deliraba. Aunque supongo que también sabrá que San Jack y Kate siguen colgados en la trampa de Charlie. ¡Que preocupación!", pensó con sarcasmo.

--¿El tío malo con el que no debes conversar porque te puede tratar mal?—le dijo, cambiando su expresión seria a una irónica— Sí, y si no me entregas eso que tienes en la mano no dudaré en hacerlo.

Al chico pareció no importarle. En vez de eso, le mostraba la revista que llevaba en la otra mano.

--Ten cuidado.

--¿De qué?—preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa-- ¿Un hurón se comerá la parte de mi pierna que falta?

--Cuídate del bosque, Greg.

--¿Cómo me llamaste….?

No recibió respuesta. Frente a sus ojos el chico desapareció, dejando en el suelo una hoja. La recogió. En el un oso polar rugía, mostrando sus dientes. Frente a él, un hombre con gafas rodeaba al animal, atacándolo. Dio vuelta la hoja. Un "4" dibujado abarcada el ancho de toda la hoja.

"Pero que estupidez es esta" se dijo. "Se quedó con mi gameboy…me las pagará. Ya se las verá cuando lo enferme de apendicitis y ni Jack (que seguirá colgado) ni yo estemos para ayudarlo."

Aún rezongando, pateó la hoja en el suelo echándola lejos. Se hallaba tan solo, que su dependencia a su gameboy se acrecentaba cada vez más. No olvidemos mencionar la ausencia del vicodin, claro. Lo hemos visto así antes.

Unas pisadas a su derecha lo alertaron, levantando la vista.

--Vi como tratasge a ese nigio. Está mal lo que hages—se le acercaba Hurley, con un pollo en una mano y la hoja arrugada en la otra.

House lo miró sin evitar un suspiro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. "El mismo gordo del avión….Dios se encargo de joderme la vida. ¿Ahora que más? Lo único que falta es que todo esto sea un reality. 'Jodale la vida a House y gánese 1 millón de dólares'."

--¿Está mal¿De verdad crees que está mal?—le dijo acercándose-- ¿Sabes la cantidad de grasa que absorbes comiéndote ese pollo?—agregó, alzando las cejas—Eso si que esta mal…

Hurley arrugó la hoja con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. La lotería se había encargado de enseñarle que la mala suerte lo perseguiría siempre. "Aunque jamás me dijo que me perseguiría hasta una isla perdida" pensó, alejándose a grandes trancos de House. "Además, por un pollo no engorda nadie."

House lo observaba mientras se tambaleaba en dirección al mar. "Pobre tipo...la gordura lo seguirá siempre" pensó." Pobre tipo tú, que te dedicas a refunfuñar y patalear todo el tiempo." Cerró los ojos. "Ni siquiera soy capaz de llevarme bien conmigo mismo", se dijo con cierta ironía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana avanzaba normalmente para todos. No tanto para House, quién recordaba su cuenta pendiente con Jack y Kate en el bosque. ¿Seguirán vivos?, "quien sabe. Lo que me interesa es encontrar el vicodin primero, y unas papas fritas que quedaron bajo el asiento". El sol en lo alto golpeaba con fuerza en las cabezas de los sobrevivientes. Un hombre nadaba con fuerza mar adentro, poco le importo. En las cercanías del bosque, un hombre calvo practicaba puntería con un viejo tronco. De cerca lo observaba Charlie quién mantenía una animada conversación con Wilson.

House se detuvo. Miró al cielo, pidiendo clemencia. Miro el suelo, sacudió la cabeza. Estiró las manos y las cerró con fuerza. Volvió a mirar. Un hombre calvo seguía practicando puntería, mientras Charlie jugaba con los cuchillos.

Un suspiro de alivio.

"Respira…respira. ¿Fiebre? Para nada" se retiraba la muñeca de la cabeza. "Sólo pensaba demasiado en lo que ocurrió. Nada grave"

Siguió el camino. Tomando el atajo más conveniente, se escabulló con la rapidez que su pierna le permitía entre los tupidos árboles, perdiéndose por completo en las entrañas del bosque. Debía olvidarse de las extrañezas que había vivido. "Son como fantasmas, que me persiguen. Me persiguen y me hostigan", pensaba con angustia.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el pasto se hacía cada vez más espeso, y el espacio más y más estrecho del atajo le recordaban a alguien. Las serpientes colgando de las ramas, y los bichos que rozaban sus pies hacían la imagen de ese hombre más clara. La suciedad, ese olor horrible, ese camino en ascenso…lo distinguían perfectamente. De pelo crespo y tez oscura…

--¡Maldito Sayid¡Desde cuándo esto ha sido un atajo!—vociferó con fuerza, alejando a las aves posadas en los árboles.

Perfecto, estaba perdido. Ahora lo recordaba bien.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Si quieres llegar rápido al lugar donde tienes tus cosas, el mejor camino que puedes tomar es ese—indicaba mientras arreglaba un transmisor._

_--¿Ese? No bromees. Más parece un criadero de cuervos que un atajo._

_Siguió arreglando cables._

_--Tú me preguntaste, yo te respondo. _

_House pareció dudar, pero no tenía opción. Poco tiempo le quedaba. Y además, "a este ritmo, cosas peores no pueden ocurrirme"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ocurrió", pensó con amargura mientras alejaba a las enormes moscas que lo perseguían. "Otro más en lista negra" se decía con furia mientras casi colgaba de los árboles, sin poder avanzar más. En esa situación, cansado y adolorido como estaba, ya se imaginarán lo que pensaría House. Una idea brillante.

"Y qué mierda hago aquí ahora."

La respuesta no tardó en abandonarlo.

--Nunca te aventures en la selva espesa sin una cuchilla—se escuchó la voz fuerte de un hombre.

"House, creo que has aprendido algo después de todo. Desconfía de las personas. O es un sádico con una cuchilla llena de sangre o un idiota más que se pierde por aquí." Sin darse vuelta, siguió desprendiéndose de las ramas.

--Quién eres—como sólo House sabía decir, su voz no sonaba como pregunta sino como orden—Qué quieres.

--Hum…mi nombre es John, pero puedes llamarme Locke. Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí si lo quieres.

House siguió dudando. "Segunda opción descartada, un enfermo que descargará su rabia conmigo debe estar mostrándome sus dientes listo para atacar. Y a juzgar por su tono de voz…está decidido. "Decidido a enrostrar conmigo su mal día" se decía mientras al darse vuelta observaba la silueta del hombre quién le hablaba. "O quizá sólo un enviado de Saddam." Se detuvo. "De seguro quiso establecer aquí un segundo Irak. Que tierno…" pensaba con sarcasmo mientras el hombre se le acercaba.

--¿Tu te llamas House, verdad?—preguntó Locke mientras su rostro se hacía mas claro-- ¿Tú eres House, el nefrólogo?

House lo miró extrañado, mientras descartaba sus absurdas ideas anteriores. "Buen truco¿pero cómo podía saber que precisamente yo soy House, y más encima un nefrólogo?

--¿Me conoces? Yo a ti no te he visto nunca.

--¿Será porque nunca conoces a tus pacientes?—preguntó divertido, mientras tocaba el filo de su navaja.

"Ahh…mis hipótesis no eran tan ridículas como parecían" se dijo, observando con desconfianza el cuchillo que sostenía. "¿Un paciente loco al que no pude sanar y que hoy, miles de kilómetros más lejos busca venganza en un callejón sin salida? No es una mala teoría."

--Bueh, veo que no te acuerdas. ¿Ves esto?—se levanto la polera mostrándole una cicatriz—Tu me la hiciste un tiempo atrás.

"Uff…"La situación empeoraba. "¿Ahora qué¿De mi pasado turbio herí a alguien de gravedad (la cicatriz era grande) para encontrarse justo conmigo aquí?" Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente.

--No se de que me hablas. Yo… ya tengo que irme. —titubeó tratando de soltarse de las ramas que lo atrapaban.

--Tu me operaste House—le dijo Locke, casi sombrío. —Hiciste un transplante de hígado para salvar a mi padre.

--¿Un transplante?—House se tomó un respiro, agradeciendo al cielo—No lo recordaba.

Silencio.

--¿Te ayudo a salir entonces?—sonrió Locke, cambiando el tema—Por donde vas no llegaras nunca.

--No, no iba a la playa. Voy al bosque, tengo mis mascotas y un par de cosas ahí—le dijo House, relajándose por completo.

--Entonces vamos por acá—le aconsejó, mientras con su navaja abría espacio entre frondosos matorrales— Hey, tranquilo. Conozco mejor este lugar que tu¿no crees?—agregó, al ver el gesto de incredulidad de House.

No tuvo otra opción. Con dificultad, siguió el camino que Locke trazaba en el bosque, en lo que parecía ser ya el mediodía. Sin entender bien porque, Locke le hablaba en voz alta, como retándolo. House fingía no escucharlo. Del miedo por Locke ahora pasaba al dolor de su pierna, frotándose continuamente. Quizá por esa razón, pensarían todos después, no fue capaz de escuchar los gritos de Locke. Qué fácil es perderlo todo. Que frágil es el cuerpo humano…que difícil comprenderlo. El dolor de su pierna, una vez más (quizá por última) le traería desgracias.

Los gritos seguían siendo difusos en su mente.

--¡House, corre!—Locke miraba paralizado la sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos-- ¡Corre¡El oso polar!

Una enorme mancha oscura se abalanzaba rauda hacia él, mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes. House no reaccionaba. Miraba su pierna con una mueca de dolor.

--¡House¡Corre!

Al fin lo escucho. No puedo responder. Miraba con terror al enorme animal que se lanzaba contra él. Sin dejar de cerrar los ojos, sintió su corazón palpitar.

¡BAM!

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Sus manos se soltaron de las muletas. Cayó tumbado al suelo. Locke seguía paralizado.

Un hilillo de sangre corrió por su frente, mezclándose con el sudor, y los gritos entrecortados que remecían sus sienes. House no volvía. House…

Demasiado tarde.

* * *

**.  
.  
.  
.  
**

**Dedicado con cariño en estas navidades para Paula, la vecina de don John y doña carmen xD**

**Felices fiestas!!**


End file.
